


In which Sokka meets a Zuko at a bar and sleeps with him

by davidscutie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Probably not the best sex I have written just warning, Top!Sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidscutie/pseuds/davidscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka got drunk at a bar and was flirting up a scarred man, who was equally as drunk as he was and they end up doing it back at Sokka's. But will it be leading to more than just that after Sokka wakes up to the smell of pancakes and honey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sokka meets a Zuko at a bar and sleeps with him

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't sound that great but please read! This idea has been swimming in my mind for weeks! Reviews are welcome! 
> 
> I don't own avatar or these characters!

Sokka had been sitting at this bar for about twenty minutes and all he had ordered was a beer. He had barely even taken a few sips. He wanted to get completely shit faced after Suki had done that to him. He had been so oblivious to the girl cheating on him. He sighed and took a large swig of the fermented liquid. He then decided that he needed something stronger.

  
He looked over to see if the bartender was busy. The bartender was in fact busy. She was flirting up with a guy who seemed to have absolutely no interest in her. Sokka bit his lip. Even from across the bar he could see the man was pretty handsome. He had shaggy black hair, he was paler then most people, he had shining golden eyes but the thing that had gotten Sokka's attention was the large scar that covered half of the man's face. He felt this urge to go over there and talk to the man.

  
He got up and walked over to the man he caught sight of. He took a seat beside him. "Two whiskeys please."

  
Zuko heard the creaking of pressure on the the stool beside before looking to his left at the man who bought him a drink. Sokka felt those eyes look at him as he ordered them the drinks. As soon as the glasses were on the bar, Sokka grabbed his and took a swig. He loved the burn it made in his throat because it was making him forget about the girl who broke his heart. "You like space?"

  
The man was staring at Sokka. Admiring the tan man's features. He had these eyes that Zuko could've sworn he could swim in. He shook his head. He shouldn't think about a stranger when he was recently dumped. The gloomy girl who left him made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. He took the drink that was bought for him in his hand and stared at it. He mind was running extremely slow since his heart was torn apart and he liver was filled with alcohol.

  
"Huh?" He said a bit stupidly when the question came up. He soon registered the words, "Uh yeah, I like space why?"

  
"Because there won't be eight planets when I'm done with Uranus." Okay, maybe, Sokka had more to drink then one beer when he first got here but oh well. He was grinning like a completely idiot. That pick up line was so worth it. The other man's eyes widened and a blushed appeared on his face.

  
"That was awful."

  
"Did it work?"

  
Zuko looked at the tan man who raised his eyebrows and was wiggling them suggestively. Did it work? Normally he wouldn't have even acknowledged the man's pick up line or the fact he bought him a drink. He did need something to get his mind off of his pain.

  
"It did. Your place or mine?" Zuko replied to him. Sokka inwardly high fived himself. He didn't even really try and this guy was ready to do stuff. Sokka thought for a moment. Was this guy hurting like he was? Was that why he didn't really reject the blue eyed man? He shook his head and decided that thinking was something he didn't want to do anymore.

  
"I live a block from here. So if you can wait that long-"

  
"Let's get going then." Before Sokka could even pull out his wallet to pay the pale man placed a fifty dollar bill on the bar and practically dragged him out of the bar. He stopped once they were outside. He turned toward the other, "Lead the way."

  
Sokka did not need to be told twice as he rushed them to his apartment. This pale man made his crotch twitch. He was so glad he used that pick up line now. Once they were in his apartment, he pushed the pale man against the door and kissed him.

  
Zuko had been kissed before but this kiss was intoxicating. This kiss was lustful, wanting and bruising. He was enjoying it way too much. He felt himself growing hard when the other's tongue was wrestling with his own. The other man tasted like whiskey and oddly enough, jerky. He couldn't help but like it.

  
Sokka broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and and led him to the bedroom. Pushing the paler man onto the bed. He stood and started to take off his clothes, looking at the other to do so as well. Both were fully naked when Sokka crawled between the even paler legs. If the alcohol was making his mind fuzzy he would've made a comment on how pale the other's legs were compared to his face and chest but at that moment he didn't care. He kissed the other's neck. Leaving a trail of kiss and bites that would surely mark easy on the pale skin. He was the man beneath him squirming and moaning.

  
"Hey-" He kissed the collar bone beneath him, "I didn't-" Another nip along with a kiss along the collar bone, "Get your-" He finally sucked on the spot, making sure he did leave a dark mark before speaking again, "Name." He finished and looked up at the panting man he left a hickey on.

  
"Z-Zuko." He was catching his breath and bucked his hips up to get some friction. "Yours?"

  
Sokka liked the name, it was short but strong. He grinned at the man that was enjoying himself. "I am Sokka."

  
"Would you please hurry up." Sokka raised a brow. Looks like Zuko was not very patient. He grabbed a bottle of clear liquid from his nightstand and squeezed a large amount on his fingers. His pointer finger massaged the puckered hole of Zuko. Teasing him as much as he could. This earned him a gasp like moan. He watched the other arch his back and grip the bed sheets in his fists.

  
After teasing him enough he pushed in his finger and moved it around, looking for the spot that would leave Zuko seeing stars. He knew he found it was a colorful string of curses came from the man beneath him. He pushed in another finger and continued to massage that spot.

  
Zuko gasped, "Just fuck me already!" Sokka grinned and pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the lube he had. He lifted one of Zuko's legs and put it on his shoulder before pushing into the other man.

  
He groaned loudly. Zuko was tight and unnaturally hot around him. Zuko tossed his head back and moaned out loudly. If Sokka cared he would've worried about his neighbors hearing but luckily, he didn't care. Once he was his cock was buried completely in the other, he waited for the signal to move his hips.

  
"Mmmah!" Zuko moaned needing and rocked his hips against the other. That was signal Sokka needed. He started to thrust into the other. Aiming for that spot he had found with his fingers. When he hit it he knew the man beneath him would not last long. He wrapped his hand around the pale cock that rested between their bellies. He began to pump Zuko. Neither of then men knew exactly how long they lasted before they blew their loads. All the knew was that felt good and that feeling good was more important than anything.

  
"Wanna go again?"

  
"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this into a multi chapter story involving the 'fake dating' trope. I just wasn't sure how to start it. What better way then porn! This isn't beta'd but if someone would like to be my beta, I'd love that!


End file.
